


花田

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 14





	花田

只有在不分四季都百花齊放的花園裡，花才會知道自己終究只是一朵花。  
而花朵之上，蝴蝶採集花蜜，花蜜滋養生命。有了花與蝴蝶的繁盛，造就無限好的美景讓人爭相收藏。

＜花田＞

1.  
裴柱現從會議室出來後走過公司的長廊，最近又新進了一批練習生，鬧哄哄的。這群年輕活力、各有特色的孩子踏入這家公司時會想到什麼？會想到燈影不斷變換的舞台嗎？會想到重低音和鋼琴聲交融而成的音樂嗎？會想到彷彿無數雙複眼構成的攝影機拍攝嗎？  
還是，終歸他們眼中都只剩下，旁邊陌生的、卻無比美麗燦爛的另一個練習生呢？  
練習生們看到她都侷促不安的問好，這點倒是跟很久以前自己還是練習生時一樣。她點點頭微笑回應，路過孩子們大驚小怪的暗叫，又在下一個拐彎歸於平靜。  
她不自覺地停下腳步，覺得剛剛走過去的路竟是如此美好，就像是晴空萬里的世界裡她走過盛開的花田。

2.  
宿舍今晚安靜很多。澀琪有自己的行程，秀榮被公司帶去上課，藝琳自從自己住一間後總喜歡躲在房間裡寫些小東西，一一數過去，關上門後裴柱現直覺性的就往沙發看。  
「柱現？」  
「嗯？」  
全宿舍只有一個人能膽敢跨過年齡和禮制的束縛，並且完美的在開門時聽腳步聲就能認出人來。她暗許並情願地讓這人打破規矩，甚至，就喜歡在這個屬於私人的空間裡妄自所為。  
孫承完手裡拿著外文書，書籤一邊隨手插進未看完的書頁裡，原本躺臥看書的姿態也瞬間坐得挺直。原本要啟唇糾正姿勢的裴柱現舌頭舌頭頂了下齒後，阻斷原本要說的話。  
或許是感受到裴柱現一下子沒話可回，孫承完主動問：「去哪了？」  
「啊，經紀人找我去公司。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事。」坐上沙發時，孫承完的目光始終追著她跑，從原本盤腿正坐到斜靠沙發正對著她。兩人都將臉側靠在沙發椅背的頂，略失焦的盯著彼此安然的表情。孫承完最近有稍微填補些許過去瘦得過快的尖削，但椅背上緣的弧度依然無法像過去般把她的臉頰和嘴唇擠在一塊，反倒讓她清朗秀氣的五官的線條更加明顯。  
「跟團裡的事情有關嗎？」  
裴柱現勾起唇角，將蓋住她臉的鬢髮撥到耳朵後，讓自己能將這張翹臉看得更清楚，「別擔心。」  
孫承完雖然常常被看作無法判斷情勢的傻瓜，但誰都知道她極其聰明，即使真的沒有這方面的敏銳，在演藝圈待久了自然都會有所警覺。她無聲地盯著裴柱現瞧，眼睛很快地掃過金藝琳的房門，稍稍往前湊了一些，伸手摸摸裴柱現的臉頰。  
「妳今天好蒼白。」孫承完喃喃道。  
裴柱現卻笑了，「有嗎？」  
「還是很好看。」  
「嗯哼？」習慣聽她說好聽話，但她又說的誠摯溫和，裴柱現笑著點頭接受她的誇獎，主動也坐得靠近一點。  
可是下一秒孫承完卻開口說：「柱現，別笑了。」

「妳笑起來勉強的樣子，最難看了。」

3.  
SM公司就像一片花田，不分四季的開花，開著四季不同的花。有人熱情，有人冷淡；有人歌喉繞樑，有人舞技超群，散發人類所能散發的各種魅力，互相比較著、學習著、競爭著、  
也吸引著。  
看著伏在自己身上的孫承完，裴柱現總習慣性盯著她的眼睛神色。在外時，就喜歡看她一雙有神的眼睛為一切好奇事物發光，為綜藝和調皮而笑得瞇瞇，為舞台高唱而溫柔有情，卻會在即將與自己相觸視線時匆匆逃開。想捕捉回來，卻往往都只能微微一笑任著她對焦在其他地方像個做錯事的孩子。  
但在像現在這個時刻，當她從解開一半的襯衫間抬起頭，黑色的眼珠子專注而執拗，對視毫不迴避，甚至主動扳過自己的臉就只為互看一眼。裴柱現喜歡她沒有太多情緒對著自己的視線，好像潛伏在暗處的野獸，蓄勢待發要衝破束縛般。  
「每次看妳的眼睛都覺得會陷下去。」孫承完最喜歡這樣誇她，即使已經講過多次，也會不斷重複呢喃。  
「可是我也只有看妳的時候，才會陷下去。」她聲音慵懶地回應。  
繼續向下摸開釦子，手放在褲頭上時，聽到她壓低聲音後厚實磁性的聲音問：「什麼時候也學會講這種好聽話的？」  
「妳教的。」  
她顯然是笑了，「謝謝妳啊，柱現。」  
原本還躺在床上跟著一起笑的裴柱現很快臉色又收斂起來，手亂無章法的在床單上繞了幾個圈，才順利摸到孫承完的髮尾。隨著逐漸加深的試探擺動著腰部，忍耐的將即將出口的尖叫壓在喉嚨裡，最終只輕輕哼聲。  
「藝琳睡了。」孫承完突然冷不防講了這麼一句。聽到跟此刻不應相關的名字惹得她突然下腹一緊，比方才還要激烈的熱竄上腦門。  
「這……這麼早？」  
「她說她今天很睏，連遊戲都不想玩。」孫承完講話時的呼吸都噴在腿根的地方，更隨後的舔舐讓她整個人不自覺縮緊上半身，「所以放縱一點沒有關係的。」  
「妳在說什……。」後面的輕斥來不及說完，已經腦海的思緒已經隨著一陣酥麻轉為空白。僅存的理智讓她稍稍壓住自己的聲音，還是不免發出粗重的喘息聲。孫承完原先消失在遠處的臉再次出現在眼前，小心翼翼的伏上後擁抱著她，帶著薄繭的指腹滑過鎖骨，慢慢地遊走著。  
交換幾個淺淺的親吻，孫承完凝視著她的嘴唇，在移轉到眼睛上時，低聲對著她說：「我會乖乖地聽妳的話。」  
「妳一直都很乖。」她想著想著竟然閉著眼睛笑了，扣除現在這種場合的話。  
「我會保護妳的，柱現。」  
突如其來的如此一句不像是空話，裴柱現有些呆愣地睜開雙眸，而孫承完已經垂下臉開始親吻她的脖子。她微微閃開親吻，伸手將孫承完的臉拉了起來。只有看這麼一眼，她們對視幾秒，她又放手讓人繼續動作。  
「承完……。」  
貪戀在耳垂下的親吻沒有停下，得到一聲模模糊糊的回應。  
「承完啊。」

4.  
當經紀人將自己單獨找去公司時，她多少有底經紀人可能會跟她說些什麼。  
日程、排練、合作、課程，所有平時該討論的東西都講過一次。繞了好幾個彎，經紀人才不得不說出最後的關鍵字，「承完」。  
「今天這回是我個人找妳的談話，因為了解妳們，所以才早一步給妳提醒。」經紀人看著她，低著頭猶豫一陣，才開口說：「妳很有自制力，我也懂妳的領導力。只是妳們都不是普通人，這種事情真的一次都不能發生。妳自己也知道公司曾經發生過的一些事，做過的一些決定。」  
公司裡有太多的故事是不能過問或者追探，甚至曾經自己也親眼目睹過些許無奈的故事結局。裴柱現始終腰脊挺直，毫無迴避地盯著經紀人無奈而堅決的表情，沒有回話。  
經紀人的確是了解她、了解她們的，因為接下來的話才真的讓她渾身一冷，無法動彈。  
「承完其實反而還好，我是指，我感覺到不對勁並不是從承完開始的。」經紀人說，「是因為妳，我才感覺到不對。」  
她渾身一僵，不可置信的開口：「我？」  
「比起妳，承完的確好懂很多。」經紀人低頭看著桌面，似乎講述這些也讓他侷促不安，「可是我感覺到妳整個心都偏過去了。都只是很小的細節，甚至是從以前到現在都有的習慣……我是從聽妳喊『承完』時的感覺感受到的。」  
「感受到了什麼？」  
「依賴。」  
經紀人的聲音聽起來很遙遠，「妳不曾流露這種依賴。」

花田裡的花總是吸引著蝴蝶。  
怎麼都沒有人想過花與花互相吸引該如何是好？  
  
探入的動作向來溫柔的孫承完表情同樣柔和謹慎，小心翼翼地觀察著自己的臉色，才緩慢地開始動作。放縱的動作和一團糟的思緒，裴柱現比起往常還要更加用力的將悶在心頭的痛苦發洩在自己身上，頭髮肯定蓬亂不堪，甚至表情也會扭曲在一起，刻意將整個心思集中在激烈的情感和動作上，眼前因為生理的愉悅和疼痛而淚眼矇矓，她逡巡的搖頭，很快得到心有靈犀的輕吻。  
「輕點，妳這樣會受傷，明天會痛……。」  
「妳說放縱一點也沒關係的。」  
「也不是這樣。」孫承完懊惱地用身體壓住她的腰阻止了主動地擺動，安撫的語氣之下加重速度和力道，「我來就好，不要這樣傷害自己。」  
「我想要瘋狂一點……。」  
「我知道了，我知道。」  
也不知道妳到底是知道了什麼。裴柱現恍惚地想著，摟著背的手來回撫摸因纖瘦而突出的骨頭，鼻頭一酸，便將臉埋進她的懷裡。許是感受到她情緒的變化，回擁的力道更緊，手的動作也更加猛烈瘋狂。直到最後一刻總算在最後緊湊的風暴之中擁有奢侈的失神，孫承完將她的尖叫溫柔的吞在親吻裡，她卻在下一刻知覺全部回歸時，看著那雙帶光的溫潤眼睛，不由自主地咬著嘴唇哭出聲。  
孫承完靜靜地撐在她的上方很久才緩慢的低下身將姿態翻成側躺相擁，無言地擁抱如潮水般湧來的悲傷，用同樣不怎麼寬闊的身軀去將她包裹在夜晚的黑暗之中。  
  
5.  
這片花田太美，充滿著生命力和夢想。  
普通的花也讓人想捧在手裡，整座花田最盛開的花更是擁有整片的陽光，捧在每個人的心尖上。

這片花田太美，卻美得狹隘。  
狹隘得讓花只能被蝴蝶奪取花蜜，蝴蝶只能被人類關在無形的籠裡。

這片花田太美，它其實美得廣闊。  
生命願意不顧一切的追求與妥協，捨命保護和包容理解，即使藏在花瓣和葉片重重的陰影之下，愛還是不斷在滋長。

這片花田比美還要美。


End file.
